


They say a storm will break before spring

by Sabo (Sabou)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabou/pseuds/Sabo
Summary: But the warmth and acceptance that lingered in this holy space between them — here, in an alcove that Antonio had made, spread towel covering their heads — poured over his skin pleasantly.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	They say a storm will break before spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [George deValier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=George+deValier).



> This story might only make sense if you’ve read Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart by George deValier.

  
The rain outside, on Antonio's window pane, matched the white noise in Lovino's head. Fear no longer distorted the clear image in his mind's eye, not the finest grain of dust on it’s lens blurred it. As clear as his inner eyes were becoming, the more his worldly senses seemed to fade. He no longer noticed the tires that were kicking up the rain in the gutters outside. The world was somewhere else - only them, Antonio and himself, here. Alone. Together at last. Lovino never imagined such tenderness. Most people could not have a conversation with him without showing their contempt in one way or another. But the warmth and acceptance that lingered in this holy space between them — here, in an alcove that Antonio had made, spread towel covering their heads — poured over his skin pleasantly. It was the safest thing Lovino ever felt. It was a place that eluded the eyes of the night, far from the real world.

The whole afternoon passed him by like a bad dream. Before Feliciano interrupted them, the evening seemed too good to be true. But with Feliciano came the storm clouds; with them trouble. Antonio caught Grandpa Roma at the front door and tried to explain the situation to him. As expected, Roma did not take the news of Feliciano’s betrayal very well. And Lovino thought maybe _he_ should have told Roma. For, with Antonio as herald of these glad tidings, the conversation actually seemed to be about something entirely different. At least until the underlying dormant anger threw out sparks and blazed.

'Roma, Feliciano is a grown man who can make his own decisions and -'

'A GERMAN lieutenant!', interrupted Roma roaring, 'and a fascist at that!'

Antonio clicked his tongue, threw his hands up in a resigned gesture, shook his head in disbelief, and turned away from Roma. ' _Maldito seas, Roma_.'

Lovino frowned, uncomfortably looking up at his grandfather. Roma turned to Antonio with a fiery look. Before he could say anything, Lovino spoke aloud.

‘—Nonno, maybe we should wait and see what happens tomorrow, Lovino began mediating, spreading his hands in front of him, explaining,—We don't even know whether–‘

'Lovino, you've done enough already, haven't you? First you lose your pistol, then you let Feli out of your sight ... ‘

Lovino immediately closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. What an accusation ... as if he could have stopped Feliciano from falling in love. It wasn't like he hadn't tried. Lovino's chest ached at the thought of Feliciano's teary request to kill him. As if he ever could. With Roma's accusation, he felt himself simmering with well-known anger - how was any of this his fault?

‘Nonno-‘

'... because _he_ had nothing better to do than to distract you,' Roma spat and pointed a finger at Antonio, whose eyes darkened.

“Distract—? C _on permiso_ , just as everyone else, Lovino has worked tirelessly in the last few weeks to prepare the landings, Augustus, a little respect for your - ‘

Lovino gasped, his body tensing immediately. Grandfather did not allow anyone to use his real name. Immediately Grandpa approached Antonio and towered in front of him. _The lion of Isonzo_ , indeed. Lovino would be happy about how healthy his grandfather still was if, to Lovino's horror, he hadn’t pulled Antonio by the collar. 'Think carefully about your next words, Spaniard. Wiping out one more human life is not a big deal in times of war. ‘ Lovino stared, his mind empty, his gaze focused on the hand that Roma had laid maliciously on Antonio. He had to say something, he had to do something. Antonios pulled his shirt collar from Roma's fists with a a single, forceful jerk, his gaze just as fiery as Roma's.

"Try me." Roma's nostrils flared dangerously, his muscles tensed, Antonio proudly lifted his chin.

Lovino pushed himself between the two with one movement, separating Roma from Antonio with both his hands before he could even think about what he was doing.

Silence.

Lovino's mind rushed to understand the situation. For a moment Roma stared at him in confusion, as if he was just seeing Lovino for the first time. Lovino's breath caught in his throat. He had opposed Roma, talked back to him. Stood his ground. He felt Antonio's warm presence on his back, solid as a rock; courage pounded through his veins. When Lovino refused to clear the way to Antonio, Roma's expression turned into rage, he walked up to Lovino and grabbed him gruffly by the upper arm.

"Lovino, you—!"

Lovino gasped, his hand trying to loosen Roma's grip. Before he could try, Antonio was back in front of him, his hand around Roma's wrist, a murderous, deadly serious look in his eyes. Lovino stepped back, rubbing his upper arm.

"Don't you dare, Roma." Antonio squeezed Roma’s wrist visibly tighter. "Don’t even think about harming one hair on his head."


End file.
